PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT Respiratory syncytial virus (RSV) causes a spectrum of disease in children ranging from upper respiratory infections to severe lower respiratory tract disease, such as bronchiolitis and pneumonia. Although the determinants of disease progression from the upper to the lower respiratory tract, severity of bronchiolitis, recurrences, and long-term morbidity, such as recurrent wheezing or asthma, are not fully understood, both host- and virus-specific factors appear to contribute to the pathogenesis and/or the outcome of this infection. The long-term goal of our P01 is to understand the role the mucosa plays in virus- and allergen-induced airway inflammation and remodeling. We will advance our aims and the field by providing new mechanisms by which innate viral and allergen stimuli produce epigenetic remodeling, oxidative injury and reprogramming of the innate mucosal interferon (IFN) response. The purpose of the Infant Bronchiolitis and Viral Core (IBVC) is to acquire high-quality, clinically annotated mucosal samples from a cohort of young children infected with respiratory syncytial virus (RSV), and to provide a centralized scientific resource that supports the need for optimized, homogeneous (highly reproducible) RSV preparations, immunoassay performance, and use of state-of-the art experimental mouse models of infection, which are required in research project (RP) RP1-RP3 of our P01. Efficient management and distribution of samples and data will ensure the success of the projects. Furthermore, the IBVC will provide services, technical and intellectual assistance to the P01 Center investigators in a functional, cost-efficient, and multi-user environment that will enhance the productivity of both individual and collaborative research programs. In addition to state-of-the-art equipment and methods, the key personnel of the IBVC provide scientific and technical expertise that greatly benefits the Center investigators in terms of experimental design, execution and interpretation, as well as, by providing a focus for collaborative interactions.